


Coulson Makes the Best Coffee

by pelin19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Prompt Fic, coffee shop au -kinda
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Tercihen steve rogers'ın da olduğu bir Clint/coulson coffee shop'u yazar mısın :) *clint'le steve arkadaş olsalar, ya da bir şeyler paylaşsalar mesela :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulson Makes the Best Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Şimdiye kadarki ilk yazım denemem, bunu göze alarak okursanız sevinirim :D Ve eğer okusanız çok çok teşekkür ederim :))

Trafik ışıkları yeşile döndüğü an onlarca insan sanki hepsinin hayatı bu iki dakikalık ışık süresince karşıya geçmeye bağlıymışçasına hareket etmeye başladı. Natasha hepsine ters bir bakış atarak, kulaklığında çalan şarkıya ayrıca burun kıvırıp, insan selinin arasına girmek istemediği için kaldırımda beklemeye devam etti. Dinlediği şarkıyı durdurup, başka bir şey bulmak için telefonuna eğildiğinde bir anda “Tasha ?” diyen sesle irkildi. Kafasını kaldırdığında karşısında üniversitedeki en iyi arkadaşı/baş belasını görünce şaşkınlıkla “Steve ! Buralarda olduğunu bilmiyordum.” dedi. Steve sanki onu gördüğüne memnun olmadığını söylediğinde, Natasha “Bucky en son Berlin’de olduğundan bahsetmişti, sadece seni gördüğüme şaşırdım.” diye cevapladı. Steve, Bucky ile hala görüşüp görüşmediğini sorarken karşıya geçtiler. 

“Saat 10’a kadar boşum ve neden hala Bucky ile konuşup benimle konuşmadığın konusunu sıcak çikolata eşliğinde detaylıca dinlemek isterim.”

Natasha bunu duyunca iç geçirip, ‘konuşmamak değil Steve, sen olanları benden daha iyi biliyorsun. İkiniz ayrılınca sanki arkadaşlarınız da ayrılmış gibi oldu -bana öyle bakma evet öyle oldu- ve herkes nedense senin tarafına geçti. Birilerinin de Clint’in yanında olması gerek.’ diye yanıtladı. Steve iç geçirerek bunu kaç kere söylemiş, artık refkles haline gelmiş bir şekilde Clint’in hiç bir suçu olmadığını söyledi. Natasha onun koluna girerek kendisinin bildiğini ancak diğerlerinin bunu anlayamadığını söyledi. Steve aklı hala Clint’te kalmış onun nasıl olduğunu sordu. Natasha dürüst cevap mı yoksa sürünen eski sevgili senaryosu mu istediğini sorduğunda Steve gülerek, “Onun için hiç bir zaman kötü bir şey dilemedim Tasha biliyorsun.” Natasha o halde Clint’in şu anda oldukça mutlu olduğunu söylediğinde, Steve yüzünde buruk bir gülümsemeyle ‘nişanlandığını duydum’ dediğinde Natasha ‘evet ve en çok da bana faydası oldu' diyerek Coulson’ın dünyanın en iyi kahvesini yaptığını ballandıra ballandıra anlatmaya başladi. Steve, Clint ve nişanlısı için mutlu olduğunu ancak hala kahveden nefret ettiğini belirtti. Bunun üzerine Natasha gülümser, tahmin ettiğinin aksıne Steve’i gördüğüne sevinmiş, sıcak çikolata teklifini kabul etti. İkili caddenin aşağısına doğru yürürken, Natasha Clint’in yeni aldığı kediyi anlatmaya başladı.


End file.
